


Dinko X Mimi Valentines Date

by MaximusLove



Category: Pet Alien
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximusLove/pseuds/MaximusLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pet Alien Fanfic. My own take on the Valentine’s Day Date of Dinko and Mimi Story by RC2012 on Fanfiction dot net, with permission from RC2012 himself.  Mimi belongs to LillyTheSeedrian on Deviantart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinko X Mimi Valentines Date

Dinko X Mimi: Valentines Date- A Pet Alien Fanfic  
Pet Alien Fanfic. My own take on the Valentine’s Day Date of Dinko and Mimi Story by RC2012, with permission from RC2012 himself.   
Dinko was very glad that Valentine’s Day had arrived.  
True he could express his love to Mimi, the alien water spirit, everyday but he could express more of it on Valentine’s Day.  
Mimi was a female water spirit. She was an alien too, but unlike the other alien residents living in the lighthouse, she possessed the power to control water and fly thanks to the gem on her forehead. The color of her skin was light aqua blue and the color of her eyes was regular blue. Each of her hands consists of one thumb and one big finger; and both hands look like oven mitts. She also has a pointy tip on her head like Dinko, but it droops down behind her head. Her hand, feet, and pointy tip are white blue.  
She once lived amongst her race, but they banished her when she refused to destroy Dinko and his alien friends.  
So she’d been living with them ever since. And since that time, Dinko and she had been in love.  
Anyway, back to the story at hand.  
It was evening and Tommy and his mother were staying at a relative’s for the weekend. Dinko’s friends were also away, cruising the cosmos with a small spaceship that the aliens had rebuilt from their old ship. So Dinko and Mimi had the place to themselves for the evening.  
Dinko set up a little table for two and set up scented candles all over the living room.  
Then he climbed up the stairs and knocked on Mimi’s door.  
Mimi opened it and smiled.  
“Why hello, Dinko darling.” She couldn’t say that without putting her hand to her face and giggling.  
Dinko loved it when Mimi laughed.  
He thought that she was very beautiful. The most beautiful alien he had ever seen in his entire life.  
He held out his arm and smiled romantically.  
“Shall we?” He said in his best romantic-sounding voice.  
Mimi giggled again and took his arm.  
Dinko walked her down to the living room.

 

Dinko and Mimi both sat at the table Dinko set up, eating and talking.  
They talked about how much they loved each other, what they loved each other, and other things like what they thought of earth and earth culture.  
“It’s ways are so strange, yet fascinating.” Dinko observed.  
Mimi nodded. “I know, like this Valentines ritual many do every year. It’s just so…”  
“Fascinating?” Dinko said finishing her sentence, smiling.  
“Yeah.” Mimi said with a smile.  
A little bit, later they finished eating.  
Dinko’s heart began to beat fast.  
“C’mon, now to the next phase of our little love ritual.” Mimi said with a smile.  
She got up and walked over to Dinko’s side of the table and held out her hand.  
He nodded and with a calm expression on his face (the best he could muster); he took her hand and got up.  
They walked towards the stairs.

 

They both stood on the sandy beach, hand in hand.  
Dinko was very excited about this. It was the part to come after that he was nervous about.  
“Ready, Dinko Darling?”  
The sound of Mimi’s lovely voice broke Dinko out of his thoughts.  
He turned to look at her and after a few seconds he smiled. He would worry about that part later.  
Dinko leaned forward and kissed Mimi’s cheek.  
It felt soft and a little wet.  
“I am ready, my love.”  
Mimi giggled.  
Then she faced towards the ocean.  
“Now we shall cleanse ourselves before the next phase of our ritual.”  
Dink and Mimi then walked forward into the water rushing against the shore. They walked until the water was up to their chests. They both commenced swimming from that point.  
They stayed in the part of the bay that was close to land.  
Dinko could see Mimi under the moonlight (the moon tonight being full), and he smiled as he admired her beauty.  
He wondered what he had ever done in his life to deserve such a lovely creature and have her as his girlfriend. Something very good and amazing, that’s for sure. If only Dinko could remember what it was.  
Mimi turns back to look at her beloved and smiles at him.  
Dinko smiled back.  
Whatever he did to deserve her, he was sure glad that he did it.  
They swam in the bay for like an hour.  
A wave came and washed them both up onto shore.  
Dinko and Mimi were lying on their backs and staring up at the stars in the night sky.  
Oh what a beautiful and romantic night!  
Dinko turned his head to the right to look at Mimi.  
Mimi turned her head to the left to look at Dinko.  
They both smiled and Mimi chuckled.  
“What is it that makes you have the fit of laughter, my love?” Dinko asked, still smiling.  
He had to admit that he was amused.  
“It’s just that, you look so cute…especially when you’re all wet and your wet body looks shiny under the light of the moon.” She said leaning forward a little and kissing Dinko’s big nose.  
Dinko smiled and blushed.  
Mimi blushed back.  
They laid there on the sand until their wet bodies had become dry (or in Mimi’s case, less wet).  
Then they got up and walked back to the lighthouse holding hands.  
Dinko was nervous again.

 

Dinko and Mimi were both on their knees on the floor of the living room. It was dark save for the lighted candles all over the room.  
“And now that our bodies have been cleansed,” Mimi said looking at Dinko’s face and him at hers. “We shall now mate.”  
This was the part that Dinko was nervous about.  
Mimi couldn’t help noticing that her love looked very nervous.  
“Dinko darling, what is the matter?”  
Dinko gulped.  
“I must confess something, my love. I have never done the making of love before, not with anyone. I am afraid that I may displease you and our relationship shall come to an end.”  
Mimi looked at Dinko with an expressionless look, but then she smiled.  
“Oh Dinko, nothing you could do could displease me. You will be my love always, forever and ever. Besides, this is my first time too.”  
“Really?’ Dinko asked.  
Mimi nodded.  
“Are you not nervous like I am?”  
Mimi nodded a second time.   
“I am, but I am also…excited.” She smiled. “Because I am about to do it with someone whom I love very deeply.”  
Dinko was silent.  
“Are you excited as well, for the same reason?”  
Dinko stared at Mimi for what felt like forever and finally nodded, slowly.  
Mimi smiled and placed her hand on Dinko’s  
“Then let us begin. Then we will let our love and mating instincts take over.”  
Dinko looked at Mimi’s hand on top of his and up at her face.  
She was smiling.  
After a few seconds, he smiled too.  
Then he put on a confident look on his face.  
Mimi sat and then laid herself down on the floor.  
Dinko took a deep breath, got down on all fours like a dog, and crawled until he was over Mimi.  
He took another deep breath as he stood himself up on his hands and the tips of his toes.  
He leaned himself down and kissed Mimi’s lips.  
She kissed his lips also, at the same time.  
Then Dinko lifted himself up and a second later he lowered himself down again. He and Mimi kissed again.  
So Dinko brought himself up and down, up and down, up and down. Like he were doing push-ups.  
Dinko’s face was starting to perspire.  
He stopped for a second and lifted one hand up to wipe his face before placing the hand back to its original position.  
But his face continued to perspire.  
Dinko was feeling very nervous again.  
His heart was beating very fast.  
Mimi saw this and placed both of her hands on both sides of Dinko’s face.  
Her hands felt soft and cold on Dinko’s face. Yet somehow, his face felt warm from the touch.  
“Dinko,”  
Dinko looked down at Mimi.  
She smiled.  
“Just focus on me. Look only at my face.”  
Dinko smiled.  
He loved her face.  
“Thanks, love.”  
Mimi smiled before Dinko kissed her.  
Dinko continued with his “push-ups” and no longer felt nervous. He felt very excited now.  
He had the confidence he needed, thanks to his girlfriend.  
Dinko smiled as he kissed Mimi over and over again.  
Then He could feel himself beginning to have an erection.  
He knew that he had better do something now.  
The little green alien pressed his groin down lightly on Mimi’s entrance.  
It felt soft and wet.  
Like Dinko was entering Jell-O, but it also felt a little more solid than Jell-O.  
The feeling felt pleasant to Dinko nonetheless and he let out a pleasant sigh.  
Mimi smiled, glad that Dinko was feeling just as pleased by this as she was.  
Dinko moved his length up and down, in and out. Each time receiving a pleasant moan from his partner.  
Dinko repeated this process for several moments, slowly.  
He knew that both of them wanted this to last as long as possible.  
Dinko continued doing what he was doing.  
Mimi moaned and wrapped her arms and legs around her beloved boyfriend. Pressing herself up against him so he could go deeper inside her.  
Dinko sighed pleasantly.  
Then the two lovers rolled around the floor on their backs.  
One instant Dinko was lying on his back. Another instant, it was Mimi.  
All the while the two passionately made out with each other.  
A few moments later Mimi was on her back again and Dinko was on top of her again.  
Dinko’s lips were pressed against Mimi’s when he felt a pressure build up inside of him.  
At first it felt small, but it quickly grew.  
Dinko started to pant a lot.  
It looked like his orgasm was due in less than a few minutes.  
“M-M-Mimi, I-I-I’m c-c-c-ommmiinnnggg!” He practically screamed.  
Mimi couldn’t wait. She was excited to receive Dinko’s seed.  
“Push, push some more, Dinko! And don’t hold back!” Mimi cried.  
Dinko did as he was told and pushed more and more.  
The pressure couldn’t no longer be contained.   
The alien was about to reach his climax.  
He opened his mouth once again to warn her.  
“Mimi, I’m cccccooooommmmiiiinnnggg!”  
Mimi cried out too.  
“Then come, Dinko. Cccccoooommmeee!”  
Dinko came in fast and hot.  
They both moaned very loudly.  
At first there was a really brief moment of pain, but it was succeeded by a huge feeling of pleasure.  
Mimi’s lower insides felt really warm. A really comforting kind of warmth.  
She sighed pleasantly and so did Dinko.  
Moments later, the rush stopped.  
Dinko was panting and his face and the rest of his body were covered in perspiration.  
Mimi was sighing and panting at the same time.  
Dinko looked and smiled down at Mimi.  
He leaned down and kissed her.  
She smiled.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Dinko said.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Mimi said back.  
Dinko waited until his erection was gone before rolling off of his girlfriend and then laid there beside her on the right side of his body.  
Mimi then rolled herself onto her left side to face Dinko.  
Both lovers lay beside each other and smiled.  
“So,” Dinko panted softly. “How was that, my love?”  
Mimi smiled. “Amazing, you were amazing. That was…so beautiful.”  
Dinko smiled warmly at Mimi.  
“You’re very beautiful.”  
Mimi smiled back.  
“And you are very handsome.”  
Dinko liked that, being called handsome by Mimi.  
Both were exhausted, having put all the energy they had into all that love making.  
“I am so glad that we are mates.” Dinko said with a smile.  
“So am I.” Mimi said with a smile too.  
Dinko smiled as he leaned his head forward and kissed Mimi on the lips.  
“I love you, Mimi.”  
Then Dinko rested his head down on the hard wood floor and closed his eyes.  
Before he sunk into a deep sleep and lost consciousness, Dinko could feel Mimi kiss his lips and said, “I love you too, Dinko.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy After Valentine’s Day Everyone!  
> Dinko and Pet Alien belong to Mike Young Productions and Antefilms Productions. Mimi belongs to LillyTheSeedrian on deviantart. Check out her art sometime. One drawing for Pet Alien includes Mimi’s bio.  
> ~MaximusLove


End file.
